halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Starry Night
Link? Can us common people get a link so we can see what you're talking about? -- Esemono 11:41, 5 December 2006 (UTC) :Never mind found it myself, and added YouTube video -- Esemono 09:38, 6 December 2006 (UTC) These are the Spartans, not the Clones, after the aduction *It seem to me that they are wearing common fatigue green standard issue (at least in our time) military clothes. this scene is shot after the children were aducted -- 75.27.190.116 10:51, 5 December 2006 :I believe that the spartan where the origanal beings not the clones. So he could remember the past, Because the replaced one went back to the familys and later died due to complications caused by the flash cloning. It says this in the The Fall of Reach. -- 66.189.160.142 17:13, 5 December 2006 ::the spartans are the abducted children, the flash clones were duplicates made and sent back to live with the parents of the kidnaped children. this was so that thier parents wouldn't think anything was wrong, or that thier children were missing, this is all explained in fall of reach. -- 65.95.166.206 19:51, 5 December 2006 :::Ok...whats your point?--JohnSpartan117 06:22, 6 December 2006 (UTC) The crashed vehicle. I think MC crashed in a Mongoose.-- 4.89.247.209 22:07, 5 December 2006 :The crashed and destroyed vehicle behind him is obviously a Warthog. For one the darn thing has a winch on the front, which when compared to the actual Mongoose they show later is not there. Also the size comparisons. --Vlad3163 23:08, 5 December 2006 (UTC) ::I have to disagree. If you pause it or observe very closely before the plasma mortar hits the Master Chief, you get a good side view of the "Warthog." If you look closely, it is indeed a Mongoose. Daggra-113 18:11, 5 December 2006 (EST) :::I'm pretty sure its a Hog, the body style of the first shot is to big and bulky to be the ATV, and has bigger tires. The second shot is the ATV as we know it. Either he did not turn around, and there are two vehicles or DigitalDomains screwed up and used two separate models for the same vehicle. Also, the front right tire of the Warthog is gone, the front right tire of the Mongoose is still there. The undercarriages are completely different. Its a Hog trust me. --Vlad3163 23:59, 5 December 2006 (UTC) ::::actually, look around for some of the screenshots of the ad. you can see the rim of the mongoose sticking out from one of the shots, and the wheels are different to that of a warthog. :The one behind him, that you see in the pre-commercial screenshot when he's reaching for his AR, is a Warthog. The one in front of him, that you see during the side view of him and the shield bubble thingy, is a Mongoose. 24.251.125.185 06:45, 11 December 2006 (UTC) Clean up Note: Sorry I had to overwrite the previous work, the theory just didn't fit, and the information was misguiding. Also, I apologize for any error in this edit. --User:Daggra-113(5:23 EST) The Kids I'm fairly certain that the kids are Spartans, or at the very least the boy is the Master Chief. The children are more or less a memory which he sees while he is unconscious, as he looks back towards the girl he sees his helmet, but still in the dream, then he is knocked back into consciousness by the explosion behind his helmet. All of the voices are most likely faded due to the lingering effects of disorientation, and is only reoriented when he sees his weapon laying on the ground. --Vlad3163 23:00, 5 December 2006 (UTC) :well, regardless of who they are HBO has said that Frankie has confirmed that they were played by real kids. interesting, huh? It could also be possible that the girl represents Cortana Master Cheifs Face Master Chiefs Helmet originally lies on the ground and when he goes to pick it up, you can see an outline of his exposed head. -- 67.173.255.87 02:23, 6 December 2006 i sharpened the image in photoshop and its not his face but a reflection of his helmet in the helmet --Fatman ninja 22:04, 10 December 2006 (UTC) Looking closely Master chief: if you freeze at second 52 you see that brute has a hammer possible NEW brute chieftain? and second the wraith tanks look like the halo: combat evolved design. -- User:Master chief 04:24, 6 December 2006 If you freeze at second 52, you see what has been confirmed to be a new Brute Chieftain, and what have been confirmed to be new wraiths. In case you're wondering where it's been confirmed, it was an IRC chat with Frankie and KP at IBO. What did Cortana say? *There is argument over what Cortana meant when she said "Chief, leave me." It is assumed that she was in his helmet and was telling him to keep going, that however, would contradict Bunige's statement saying that she is in the clutches of the Gravemind, it is possible she was rescued. :*I can't make out the, "leave me" part, sounds more like "save me" -- Esemono 09:56, 6 December 2006 (UTC) I interpreted Cortana's voice as being in the Cheif's head, maybe he's feeling remorsfeul for letting her stay, and she's "haunting his dreams" in a way. Cosmis 17:52, 6 December 2006 A lot of people at the B.net forums think she's saying "Chief, believe me!" Some people from the HBO forums played High Charity recently, and heard a very distinct, clear version of "Chief, leave me!" with exactly the same inflection and all that as in the trailer. It's a memory from the events of Halo 2. 24.251.125.185 06:48, 11 December 2006 (UTC) Who are the kids * It was confirmed however by Bungie that the children in the trailer weren't directly John and Kelly, that is was up to fan interpratation to decide :Please provide the Bungie link -- Esemono 03:03, 10 December 2006 (UTC) ::http://carnage.bungie.org/haloforum/halo.forum.pl?read=765343 24.251.125.185 06:51, 11 December 2006 (UTC) *The kid next to Master Chief isn't Kelly because if you read the books carefully you'll notice that she didn't know John before they reached the Spartan boot camp. I think it's just some girl that John knew before he was taken away. 121.55.222.240 12:08, 8 December 2006 *It is assumed that the two children in the beginning are Spartans, John and another female Spartan II (possibly Kelly) . This is backed up: :A) It is reveled in the clip that it is Master Chief having the flashback. :B) It would have to be after the abduction as the children are looking at non-Earth sky but a planet's sky i.e. (Reach). It couldn't be before the abduction as John was raised on a Gas planet with no atmosphere.Eridanus II is orange gas giant, a colony without a breathable atmosphere the colony may consist of floating domed cities or other such technology -- Eridanus II :C) Both children appear to be wearing military type black jump suits. ::I don't remember that bit... Page number, please? 24.251.125.185 06:51, 11 December 2006 (UTC) :regardless of who they were, Bungie have confirmed that they were real actors in a studion. Shield "Grenade" Bungie said that although the shield grenade looks like a grenade, it's not. It's something else & I think that someone should clarify this and change it on the page. - Sargent HarryButtkiss 03:14, 11 December 2006